This invention pertains to a partition for separating zones in furnaces of the type wherein one zone is at least partially heated by radiant heat emanating from another zone. In some furnaces it is desirable to provide a substantially gas impervious separation between zones so that the sweep gas, for example, may be kept separate from combustion gases from burners located in another zone.
In fossil fuel burning furnaces, separation between heating and reaction zones is also desirable to eliminate product contamination by direct contact with combustion products.
This invention is also applicable to electrically heated furnaces. For example, the provision of a means for providing substantially gas impervious separation may serve to prevent possible detrimental reaction between sweep gases or outgases with electric heating elements.
Further, in many electric and fuel fired heating zones, it is necessary to provide a partition means of high thermal conductivity so that the requisite reaction temperatures can be obtained in the reaction zone.
Additionally, it is highly desirable to provide a partitioning structure of high heat strength wherein the bending load exerted thereon is substantially equally distributed throughout the structure so that the high temperature existing in the heating zone will not cause cracking or degradation of the partition.